Family Sparks Zombie Killer Inc
by PitchTheGleek
Summary: The Sparks Family finds Sophia and Carl.
1. Chapter 1

*Hannahs POV*

My name is Hannah Sparks.

I am a Zombie Killer.

I have three siblings Luke(17),Emily(10) & Noah(7).

My parents named Melanie and Paul.

I life in LA.

I am 18.

We are driving around Town now.

Looking for a Safe Place.

It is really hard to find one.

The Zombies are everywhere.

Even Noah knows how to use a gun to kill them.

He is just 7.

He should play with Legos and toy cars!

Not with Guns against Zombies.

I am scared.

Really scared.

But I don´t show it.

Cause I am the oldest.

I have to be strong.

But it is so hard.

I am shaking.

I can´t forget the day I had to kill….my boyfriend Niall.

Two Days later my Best Friend Ruby turned into one of those monsters.

I killed her too.

My grandparents are living in New York.

We are trying to get there.

I hope they are still alive.

But we don´t know for sure cause we don´t have anything to call them.

I wish that I don´t have siblings.

I love them,so don´t get me wrong.

It is just that I am sad.

I don´t want them to live in a world full of horror.

Last Week Noah nearly got killed by a Zombie.

This stupid Motherfucking Zombie raced after him.

Noah was screaming.

"HELP ME!HANNAH!HELP ME PLEASE!"

I killed the Zombie with a Knife.

I pushed it deep into his rotten flesh.

He roared at me.

I kicked right into his face.

Blood was splashing around.

My Parents were fighting with two other Zombies.

Zombie Toddlers.

They were like three years old.

I was shaking violently.

Those kids were my sons age.

He died.

He died cause Niall bite him.

My father had to kill my little baby boy Joel.

It hurts so much.


	2. Chapter 2

*Hannahs POV*

Noah was asleep in my lap, we were still in the car.

It isn´t save here.

So I was looking around for the Walkers.

That´s what we call the Zombies.

I am pretty sure I will die today.

I have these weird feeling in my stomach.

Okay…well maybe I am pregnant.

Hopefully not.

I don´t want to bring a baby into this bad world.

It is not save here for a newborn.

It isn´t save for anyone actually.

But especially not for a Baby.

What if the baby gets bitten.

No!I have to stop thinking like that.

My sister Emily was drawing a picture of a house.

I think she is drawing our house.

But I am not sure.

What if this baby…

No I don´t want to think about that.

Maybe I am not pregnant.

I can still hope that.

So I hope.

I hope for a better world.

For a place to stay.

Noah was crying in sleep.

Poor baby boy.

I feel like his second mom.

I mean I am always be there for him.

I carry him.

Holding him when he is sick.

Singing to him so he can sleep.

That´s a job for a mom.

I really want him to be mine.

Sounds crazy I know.

But I can protect him better then my parents.

It sounds hard but that´s the truth.

And Everything is hard in a world full of Zombies so fuck that shit!


	3. Chapter 3

*Hannah´s POV*

Noah sit in my lap eats a cookie.

He holds onto me with his free hand and smiles up to me.

I love him so much.

This little man changed my life.

He is such a cutie.

Luke sings Emily to sleep.

My Mom and my Dad are cuddled up under a blanket.

It is in the middle of the night but most of us are wide awake.

I have a gun in my hand and rub Noahs back with the other hand so he would get tired.

I am worry about the baby.

I have to run really fast sometimes.

But with a baby bump you can´t run.

This sucks so bad!

*Noahs POV*

I feel a lot saver in Hannah´s arms.

She is a really awesome sister.

I wish she was my mommy sometimes cause she cares about me.

She cares about me a lot.

Hannah would die for me I know that.

She is so so cool.

I love her sooooo much.

She is the bestest sister in the world!

Mommy and Daddy never had time before the stupid monsters came into our town.

But Hannah was always there for me, Emily and even Luke.

Luke had cancer,that is a bad thing.

She was there in the hospital with him.

Not Mommy.

Not Daddy.

No it was Hannah.

My Big sister Hannah

My Awesome big sister Hannah.

She is so cool and I am so glad to have her as my sister.

Or Mommy.

Cause that is what I call her sometimes.

Hannah even has a tattoo with my name on her arm.

*Lukes POV*

Life sucks right now.

I mean…..

I am….

I am confused.

I never thought this would happen.

But well I know better now.

Hannah looks pale.

I really have to talk to her cause she looks like she is going to faint.

I walk over to her and ask her.

She tells me that she is okay just tired.

I say she should get some sleep.

But she says she can´t cause she wants us to be save.

I think she really needs to sleep.

*Emilys POV*

I pretend to sleep.

I hear Luke and Hannah talking.

I am so worried.

I mean Hannah really looks sick.

Luke looks tired.

And Noah looks scared.

Noah is asleep but he is whimpering.

I am scared too.

Luke knows.

Hannah knows.

Noah knows.

But my parents don´t know.

Or they don´t care.

*Noahs POV*

I Woke up and cuddles closer into Hannahs body.

She feels so warm.

I am not that scared when I am with her.

Still scared.

But not that scared.

Hannah is smiling down at me.

I smile back.

I am so glad that the Zombies haven´t found us.

Yet.

*Hannahs POV*

I hold Noah tight.

He is so cute.

My little baby boy.

I stroke his hair softly.

My cute baby.

He really is my everything.

He reminds me of Joel.

God I miss Joel.

My cute baby.

I look at his photo everyday.


End file.
